Several restraints have been developed to prevent animals from accessing a wound or incision. U.S. Pat. No. 8,286,593 discloses a restraint in the form of a collar that is capable of closely conforming to the skeletal structure of the animal at a number of different locations in order to limit physical movement of the head of the animal. The restraint collar includes a body having an upper member adapted to be situated below a jaw of the animal in a region of an upper portion of the animal's neck, and a lower member adapted to be situated in a region of a lower portion of the animal's neck. The body upper member includes a jaw guide located between two upper member crests and having a portion extending downwardly and below the crest towards the lower member. It is adapted to be situated at a central area of the animal's neck. The crests are adapted to fit below the sides of the animal's jaw to provide for a desired restraint. U.S. Pat. No. 7,878,155 also relates to a collar device that limits the head movement for a canine or feline pet while the pet is recuperating from surgery or injury. The collar may be fitted with removable ear guards. The collar is capable of being coupled to a leash so the animal can be taken on a walk with the protective collar in an operative position.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,197,414, 5,307,764 discloses an animal protective collar made of an open work or reticulated material whereby water cannot pool inside the collar when the collar is formed into a truncated cone or funnel and fitted on the neck of an animal such as a dog or cat. Preferably the reticulated material is held in the cone shape via complementary male and female hook fasteners positioned concentrically for selectively sizing the collar. The protective collar, which can be stainless steel or synthetic resin, is useful for protecting a groomer from being bitten during shampooing and the like, and alternatively can prevent the animal from licking a wound on its body or scratching a wound on its head, but providing good ventilation. The body of the collar preferably is formed of a net material with peripheral and radial reinforcement ribs. A grip is attached to project from the outer peripheral rim of the collar, enabling gentle but secure manual control of the animal during shower operations and the like.